yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Senpai's View
Introduction Hello, welcome to my first FanFiction! This is one of many to come from a point of view of a certain character. In the future, I hope to do a point of view of Senpai, as well as all 10 rivals. If we ever make one after the rivals', it will be another interesting character such as one of the club leaders, Midori or Info-Chan. Now, I hope you enjoy! Let's begin! Characters Main Characters * Taro Yamada * Hanako Yamada * Osana Najimi * Amai Odayaka * Osoro Shidesu * Megami Saikou * (More announced soon) Side Characters * Riku Soma * Musume Ronshaku * Kuroko Kamenaga * (More Announced Soon!) Faculty * Kocho Shuyona * (More Announced Soon!) Chapter 1 - The First Day Taro Yamada's eyes slowly opened at the sound of beeping. It was time for the first day of school. Taro was finally in his final year at Akademi High. However, he knew that nothing would be different. Taro glanced at the alarm clock; he was late again. He quickly silenced his annoying alarm clock, before rising out of his bed. Taro scurried to his drawer and scrambled on his school uniform, before racing downstairs and out of the house. The moment the boy stepped out from his driveway, something big hit him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Taro looked to his side; it was a girl. She had ash-grey hair, which was neatly bunched into a small ponytail. Taro quickly rose to his feet and offered the girl his hand. She just lay there, staring into his dark eyes. This gave him a clear view of the girl's face: it seemed normal. Taro didn't understand why the only way he could describe her face was normal. Every face is different but hers was just normal to Taro. The boy quickly became confused, before shaking the strange vibe he was getting from her and returning his focus. She was still just staring. Taro started mumbling under his breath, "Hello, are you going to get up?" This caused the girl to snap out of whatever she was in and peer around. "Wh-where am I? Wh-who are you?" "Well, I'm Taro Yamada and we're outside of my house." He gave a smug smile. The girl on the floor leaped to her feet, not even noticing the fact that Taro had his hand out. "I must be going now, nice meeting you Taro Yamada." The girl turned around and began walking away. Before he had a chance to ask for her name, Taro heard a sharp yell from behind him, "Where the hell have you been?" It was Osana Najimi, Taro's childhood friend. She was always the one to scream at him the most. "Sorry Osana, I overslept." Taro replied, exhausted of how controlling she was. "Me and you sister have been waiting for hours!" Hanako, Taro's sister, peered her head from around the back of Osana, before walking out. Osana continues to yell, "Any longer and we would have died of starvation!" "I think you're being a bit dramati-" Taro was swiftly interrupted by Osana's bellow. "Me? The fact that you can't handle yourself is dramatic! Now, we're going so we're not late! Also, please do try to keep up." Osana and Hanako sharply flicked around. After turning their back to Taro, the two began walking down the street that lead to school. He quickly ran after them. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. Chapter 2 - The Election The whole of Akademi High crammed into the school's small auditorium for the Mr Shuyona's election speech. Taro found himself at the back of the hall, Osana and Hanako on either side of him. Then, he noticed her. About four rows ahead of him, the girl he had bumped into earlier was staring right at him. It wasn't an angry stare, no. It was different. A dead stare. A stare that seemed to have no emotion or humanity. Those words echoed through his mind until she turned back towards the front of the auditorium. Kocho Shuyona was the school's headmaster; he was quite a plump man, who had been beaten and battered from his several years of teaching. He staggered up the creaky steps, which led to the old auditorium stage. The man slowly made his way towards the short mic-stand in the centre of the stage. Once his hands were wrapped around the microphone, Mr Shuyona began to speak into it, "Hello, students. Welcome back to Akademi High, the most prestigious school in the area." The man sounded almost exhausted with his job, "Today we are gathered to announce the four students running for the role of Student Council President. Please welcome your first candidate: last year's president, Kuroko Kamenaga." The auditorium echoed with applause. The year before, Kuroko had done an excellent job as the president, as she truthfully stated in her speech. However, last year Megami Saikou never stood amongst her competition. Once Kuroko was standing in-front of the stage's second microphone, she began to speak, "As you all know, I have made an amazing impact on the reputation and well-being of this school. Last year, I assured that no-one was being mistreated, discriminated against or bullied on these grounds. I will make sure that the same can be said for this school year. With the suspension of Osoro Shidesu and many others like her, I have made Akademi High a safer place for everyone. I will continue to represent this school in a light and positive view, as I always have. My past experiences with roles of responsibility also give me a great chance at making this school proud. Thank you." As Kuroko walked back over to the side of the stage, the headmaster once again stepped forward. He began to speak, "Now, our second candidate for this in fact Megami Saikou." As the heiress to Saikou Corp gracefully approached the centre of the stage, the auditorium fell silent out of pure fear. Megami was by far the most powerful person at Akademi High, including the faculty. The fearless girl began to bellow down the microphone, "I will be the one to bring this school to greatness and I will be the President when we become the best school on Earth. Some may say I'm being over-confident, but that is only because I know that I truly deserve to win this election. As Student Council President, I will stamp out all corruption at this school. Everyone will be treated equally in my eyes. You will vote for me because I am certain that I can see this school reach it's true potential. Thank you." The silence continued. However, a sharp glance from Megami caused the students of Akademi High to clap enthusiastically. Mr Shuyona announced the third election candidate and the only boy running, Riku Soma. Riku was a small boy with purple hair, purple eyes and a strong British accent. He seemed extremely nervous as he spoke, "Hi, everyone. My name is Riku, wait you know that..." awkward silence filled the room once again, "I will be a good Student Council President because I will make everyone happy. Thank you for listening." The boy scurried away from the mic, looking as if he wished he had never entered his name into the election in the first place. The headmaster took centre stage to reveal the name of the final candidate, Musume Ronshaku. The girl had light blonde hair with extremely flashy makeup. This was actually her usual look, although she never usually wore that much eye shadow. Much to Musume's surprise, she began to receive loud boos. The girl began to screech, "Excuse me? Are you actually pathetic enough to boo me?" Mr Shuyona took one step forward, before being pulled back by Megami. Musume continues, "My daddy owns the best loan company in Japan! Imagine what would happen if he heard this nonsense? I am superior to each and every one of you and you will treat me with respect! To be honest, you don't deserve a great leader like me but you will vote me anyway because you all need me to survive!" The spoiled brat stormed to the side-line of the stage, as more people began to boo. The students began pouring out of the auditorium, discussing who they were voting. Some said Kuroko because she was a great leader, others said Megami due to their fear of her. Taro also heard people saying that they would vote Riku because they felt sorry for him and Musume because they thought it would be funny. Taro already knew who he was going to vote though, no-one. He never got involved with anything in the school, he merely wanted to be an author. After the assembly, Taro walked around the outskirts of the school grounds for a few minutes before his first class. That was when he saw the founder of the Cooking Club, Amai Odayaka, running towards him. She looked panicked, before screaming, "Come quickly! Something really bad happened!" Chapter 3 - Osana's Locker (Coming Soon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Akademi High School Category:Arcusu FanFiction